


Is that the name of your sex tape?

by AngeliqueH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Arctic, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexuality, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky barnes feels human again, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Snow Storm, Snowed In, Touch-Starved, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueH/pseuds/AngeliqueH
Summary: "Barton! No!" Bucky bounces up from the ground where he’s sitting and steals away Clint's phone. Horrified, he stares at the spinning circle as the message is being sent. He lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the lack of signal. "What the-" He frowns, his eyes staring at the phone screen. "White-Wolf-Whatever? Whatever my ass."Or the one where Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton are sent on a mission in the Arctic and end up trapped in a small hunting cabin. It's only been a few months since Bucky started to feel human enough to grant himself the right to hope for something as natural as falling in love. He never expected to have his first soft feelings for someone like Clint Barton.





	Is that the name of your sex tape?

TO: DIR. FURY a.k.a. MOM

FROM: CLINT BARTON a.k.a. HAWKEYE/SGT. JAMES BARNES a.k.a. EX-WINTER-SOLDIER-WHITE-WOLF-WHATEVER

STATUS: MISSION ACHIEVED/WAITING EXTRACTION

"Barton! No!" Bucky bounces up from the ground where he’s sitting and steals away Clint's phone. Horrified, he stares at the spinning circle as the message is being sent. He lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the lack of signal. "What the-" He frowns, his eyes staring at the phone screen. "White-Wolf-Whatever? Whatever my ass."

"Is that the name of your sex tape?”

"What?" 

"Is Whatever My Ass the name of your sex tape?"

"Hilarious, dickhead. Now that should be the name of YOUR sex tape, Barton. Next time, don't bring personal stuff on a mission. It makes things too easy for the enemy to identify your dead body."

"Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your positivity, Barnes?"

"Shut-”

"A real ray of sunshine."

"The-"

"I see rainbows when I look at you."

"Fuck-"

"The world is brighter because of you."

“Up,” Bucky mutters and sighs heavily, giving up on bringing any sense out of Clint Barton.

Outside, the whiteout blizzard conditions make the visibility near zero. Their stolen snowmobiles were buried several hours ago under a heavy white coat. They were lucky to find this hunting cabin where they’ve been stuck in for the last 10 hours. No water, no electricity. Just a roof, two small windows, a shelf with a few old cans, an old oil lamp, one pot and a wood stove. Bucky's fingers brush absently against the useless telecom device in his pocket. 

"When did you noticed the absence of signal?"

Clint bursts his lips and shrugs. "About an hour ago." 

Bucky looks out the window while the new information sinks in. No signal means the S.H.I.E.L.D 's satellite is probably down, and likely so are the 4250 other satellites orbiting the Earth. Hydra's latest invention was capable of generating enough energy to create some sudden changes in the satellites' velocity, resulting in multiple chunks of metal falling onto the Earth at a death fall speed of 17500 mph.

The mission parameters were clear: seek and destroy Hydra's suspected last three towers from where the signal could be emitted. Tony and Rhodey flew near the Equator. Steve and Natasha were probably still in Asia, while he was lost somewhere near the Arctic circle with Clint. 

They landed in Iqaluit, Nunavut, five days ago on a commercial flight, posing as two newly hired mine engineers heading to the Baffinland Iron Ore mining site. After a two hour crash course on how to survive a blizzard near the 70th parallel and what to do if you encounter a polar bear - this part, Bucky could barely remember because Clint wouldn't stop laughing like an idiot - they flew to Pound Inlet and reached Milne Inlet on snowmobiles. That’s when they discovered that their information was wrong; no tower, just a supply port. New intel sent them many miles down south. 

Bucky pictures the map in his head: from Mary River where they stole a small propeller plane, they flew back to Iqaluit, refueled, then landed in Arviat. Some locals told them about a communication tower near Meliadine Lake which they finally reached after a long snowmobile ride at subzero temperatures. Things got easier from there by Bucky’s definition. He took care of the tower, making it look like an accident, while Clint took care of Hydra’s men. Once their mission was accomplished, they easily found a pick-up truck and drove back to the nearest airfield in Rankin Inlet.

They received their last orders about 14 hours ago, asking for them to stay low and discreet until they can be extracted. Two American men in a small Inuit village in Nunavut wasn't quite what a highly trained soldier like James Barnes considered to be discreet. That's when Clint proposed to 'borrow' - not steal this time - two snowmobiles to explore the area with the hope of finding some sort of a hunting cache while waiting for the rescue team.

Bucky bites absently on his lower lip and sighs in frustration.

At first, it sounded like a good idea, but now they are trapped inside a 12x16' cabin while Mother Nature was having a conversation with Boreas, god of the north wind and winter.

Bucky feels a twinge in his chest. No signal also means that one of the other team has failed. His thoughts slip to Steve Rogers, his best friend -  _ hope you're safe out there, Punk. _

"So, what is it gonna be?" Clint asks loudly, making Bucky startle.

"Better check those hearing aids, pal."

"What, those?" Clint jungles two small, clear earpieces with one hand. "They ran out of battery."  He looks at Bucky's mouth. "So, you didn't answer me. What do you want? Canned beans or canned ravioli, that's all there is." Clint puts back his hearing aids in his pocket and taps here and there on his cargo pants. "Oh, there it is." He brings out a Swiss army knife, pulls open the can opener tool, and looks back triumphantly at Bucky.  

Bucky huffs while shaking his head but can't hide his smile. Clint Barton, God's version of buttered toast always ending face down on the floor, somehow made his way to Bucky’s heart. It's only been a few months since Bucky started to feel human enough to grant himself the right to hope for something as natural as falling in love. He never expected to have his first soft feelings for someone like Clint Barton. 

When he asked Natasha what was wrong with him, she just smiled. She told him there was nothing wrong with him. She explained what bisexuality was to him. As she spoke, some old memories came up in his head of pretty young girls he would take out dancing and spend some good times with. But there was also this boy; blond hair, short and skinny with beautiful artistic hands. Steve. But that was another era, and that kind of love was forbidden, leaving him with the deep impression that something was wrong with him. After his conversation with Natasha, he started noticing the way Clint would smile and look at him; how he hides his care and concern under a thick layer of bad jokes. 

“Barnes! You with me?” Clint grabs Bucky’s right hand and places a hot blue enamel mug on it, his eyes watching Bucky’s lips closely.

“Coffee? You made coffee?”

“Well, that’s the closest thing to coffee you’ll get here. I found the rest of this instant profanity in a jar while you went outside to pick this.” He points at the armful of wood on the floor by the stove. “Wait, is that surprise I see on your face? Where were you while I was boiling snow on the stove to make this? Aaannd they say I’m the dumb one.” 

“You-you're not dumb. Don’t say that,” Bucky says, speaking as clearly as possible as he feels a rush of blood going to his cheeks.

Clint’s face suddenly loses all cynicism. For once, he looks serious with a trace of gratefulness in his eyes.

“You’re dead tired, Barnes. You haven’t slept in two days. I know you’ve been standing guard while I was sleeping.” He turns around and grabs the empty pot used to prepare Bucky’s coffee. He empties the can of ravioli in it and puts it back on the stove to warm it up. It only takes a couple of minutes for the sauce to simmer. Clint takes out his pocket knife again, opens the blade and gives both the pot and the knife to Bucky. “Here ya go. Chef Barton’s snowstorm secret recipe. Not the romantic dinner I was hoping for but-”

“No, you eat first. I can wait,“ but Clint won’t let Bucky argue and pushes the lukewarm survival meal against Bucky’s chest.

“Are you crazy? Those things probably expired many years ago, I won’t risk it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes.  “And here I thought you were trying to get me in your bed,” Bucky jokes with fake exasperation.

Both stop and stare at each other, realizing at the same time what was just said. 

Blushing, Clint scratches the back of his head and mumbles something about taking the first watch while Bucky sleeps a few hours on the army bed placed in the corner, close enough to feel the warmth of the woodstove. “If Bucky Barnes can’t go anywhere in this storm, no one can.” Clint winks at Bucky and turns on his heels, pretending that he needs to do a quick surveillance round around the cabin. He puts on his heavy winter coat and the warm cariboo fur hat - again, ‘borrowed’- from a local man back in Rankin. He takes his quiver and pushes against the door. He needs all his weight to open it because a mound of snow is blocking it.

Bucky takes a few bites, counting on his super soldier capacities he ends up with food poisoning. After a few good comforting bites, his curiosity wins. He checks the empty can; just like he thought, those things would survive a nuclear war and still be proper for consumption. He keeps half of the already too small portion for Clint and makes sure it remains hot enough to be enjoyable, leaving it by the stove. He places his heavy winter gear on the army bed to make it a bit more comfortable and lies down. Clint was wrong; it’s been three days since he slept, not two. Hydra used to push him to his limits, to test his super soldier body. At least this time it was put to a useful cause: protect Clint Barton. 

Bucky wakes up after a few hours of sleep. The cabin is plunged in the dark. He feels the cold air on his skin; the wood stove must have burned out. He watches Clint’s silhouette from his corner of the cabin. He’s wrapped in his heavy Lamartine coat, boots on, scrutinizing the surroundings through the small window for any signs of danger.  

Bucky gets up slowly from his modest bed and walks stealthily to the stove. He throws two small logs on the embers, grateful for the big armful of dry wood Clint took care to bring in while he was sleeping.

“You should get some sleep.” Bucky realizes too late that Clint can’t hear his from where he’s standing.  He walks slowly into Clint’s peripheral vision so that he doesn’t startle him. Clint is still intensely focused on scanning outside the window. Once he’s close enough, Bucky puts his hand on Clint’s shoulder. That simple gesture brings back a torrent of memories. He used to do that to Steve. He used to be a touching kind of guy. He can feel Clint’s muscular shoulder through the thick fabric of his coat, and God, does he miss being touched. To feel the warmth of a body pressed against his.

Their eyes meet. Under the very dimmed moonlight, Clint looks solemn. No sarcasm, no pretending that nothing bothers him. Outside, the storm is still raging. No one will come for them tonight.  

Without a word, Bucky walks back to the small army bed, takes his heavy coat and folds it to make a pillow as he walks back to where Clint is sitting on the floor. He places the improvised cushion next to Clint and pulls gently on his hand. Clint unwinds without protest and rests his head on Bucky’s coat. Bucky lies down behind the man already half asleep and wraps his strong arm around his waist. The warmth radiating from the wood stove envelops the two exhausted men.

When Bucky wakes up the second time, he’s on his back, and Clint’s head rests heavily on his chest. At one point during the night, Clint must have removed his coat since it’s now placed over both of them to serve as a blanket. Since they are so far up north of the continent, the pale daylight filtering through the small window tells Bucky that they slept past 10 am. Without waking up Clint, Bucky frees himself and reluctantly leaves the warmth of their made-up nest on the floor. Outside, the storm has subsided. Just like nothing happened, life has regained his place. A white fox runs and disappears under the snow-covered spruces. Bucky sees some traces left in the snow by a ‘ukaliq’. Too bad Clint is still asleep; Bucky remembers the beautiful smile illuminating Clint’s face when he saw one of those arctic hare for the first time.

A sound takes Bucky out of his reverie. It’s the telecom device. Bucky makes three large steps to pick it up where he left it by the army bed, adrenaline rushing in his veins. That’s enough to wake up Clint who jumps on his feet, alerted by the turmoil. Bucky stares at the small screen and throws it to Clint who catches it with one hand while running the other through his messy blond hair.

 

TO: AGT BARTON, SGT BARNES

FROM: FURY

MISSION COMPLETED/POSITION LOCALIZED/EXTRACTION TEAM ON ITS WAY

 

Bucky lets out a relieved breath while Clint literally does a backflip with joy all over his face. The lack of signal must have been caused by the storm. 

“That means we’ll be in New York tonight, right?”

Bucky, already hears the Quinjet circling over the area and nods yes, but can’t hold his sad smile, feeling his heart squeeze as he watches Clint celebrating. He selfishly wished he could have spent a bit more time alone with the blond man. After all, he’s the Ex-Winter-Soldier-White-Wolfe-Whatever. Half of the Earth’s population doesn’t trust him, including Tony Stark. Clint is an official member of the Avengers. Bucky suddenly feels dumb for believing one moment that a guy like Clint Barton would want anything more than a cold night stuck in a cabin with a broken man like him. He used to be good with words. He used to be good with people. Now, all he’s good at is remaining silent.

Clint’s too loud voice takes Bucky out of his head.

“So, is it gonna be my place or your place? Well,” he pauses and thinks, “technically, it’s Stark’s place but who cares, right?”

“What- what are you talking about?” Bucky asks confused but making sure to speak as clearly as possible.

Joy and excitement vanish all at once off Clint’s face.

“Oh - I- Sorry - I thought... I thought you would like to watch some episodes of that show I told you about. Remember? Brooklyn 99?” Clint switches from one foot to the other. He lowers his head and starts scratching the back of his neck.  “I thought we could order some food, I- I kinda lied about being a chef, but-but you must already know that.” Still avoiding Bucky’s face, he continues. “Last night, I mean, I- I thought maybe-” Clint sighs in defeat. “Never mind, I got it all wrong.”

Clint finally finds the courage to look up. Bucky takes a step closer and gently places a shy kiss on Clint’s lips. They remain with their foreheads glued together without saying a word until the sound of the Quinjet over their head gets so loud that even Clint looks out the window to see what’s going on. Bucky rushes to grab all of his gear and steps outside the snow-covered cabin but not before kissing Clint a second time.

Waiting outside for Clint, Bucky shouts, hoping that Clint will hear him.

“Hurry up Barton! What’s taking you so long?”

Clint finally appears through the open door, laughing so hard that he’s bent in two and he drops his quiver in the snow.

“What’s wrong with Agent Barton?” asks one member of the rescue team.

“I don’t kn-” Bucky stops abruptly and starts running towards Clint. “No- no, no, no, no! Don’t say it!” He stumbles and falls, tackling Clint at the same time. Both of them end up on their back, deep in the snow.

Still laughing, Clint says way too loudly “Hurry Up Barton! What’s Taking You So Long? Barnes, you just found the name of our sex tape!”    

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
